Sereno Almoço
by Protego-Kun
Summary: A quarta guerra ninja acabou, Naruto está quase assumindo o título de Hokage, seus sonhos estão se realizando, mas ainda falta um, o sonho de se declarar para a garota que ama, e um esbarrão pode ser o cupido dele, com a ajuda de algumas panelas...


**Hello Minna! Após uma ausência (infelizmente esse negócio de escola consome meu tempo) estou de volta com uma nova fic, essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, espero que eu tenha conseguido trazer algo de bom para vocês. Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Nota: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sama.

**Classificação:** 16

* * *

Sereno Almoço

Era um fim de manhã agradável em Konoha. Após o fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja e a destruição de Obito e Madara, as nações puderam se reerguer e enfim enfrentar seus tempos de paz (Pelo menos entre as cinco grandes nações e maioria da nações menores).

Naruto estava indo ao Ichiraku, acordou cedo e havia tido uma sessão de treinamento severa com Sakura e Sasuke (Sim, Sasuke, o antigo renegado do mundo ninja que após receber uma punição das cinco grandes nações foi admitido novamente como shinobi da folha). O garoto convidou seus companheiros para irem junto, mas sasuke tinha assuntos para tratar com a Hokage e Sakura tinha que passar no hospital para visitar alguns pacientes.

Naruto estava com seus dezoito anos, não havia mudado muito, só estava mais alto do que o habitual. Mesmo com sua pouca idade ele estava quase assumindo o cargo de Hokage da Vila da folha. Tsunade resolveu se aposentar após a guerra e passar o cargo para Naruto, mas decidiu esperar mais uns anos para poder ensinar Naruto sobre alguma políticas do mundo ninja e coisas do tipo. Enfim agora o Shinobi de level Jounin, herói de do mundo ninja estava quase pronto para assumir o título.

Em meio ao caminho para o Ichiraku Naruto pensa no que viu mais cedo durante o treino. Enquanto Sakura não estava olhando, Sasuke mirava a kunoichi secretamente, e sempre que ela ria, ele ficava com cara de bobo. Naruto nunca pensou que fosse ver o Uchiha com uma expressão diferente da de presunção ou tédio, mas pelo visto, a troca do ódio pelo amor estava mudando o cara.

Naruto sabia que Sakura mantinha sentimentos por Sasuke ainda por mais que ela os tivesse reprimido. Agora ele tinha certeza que Sasuke também sentia algo pela garota que sempre esteve atrás dele,e que mesmo depois das atrocidades que ele cometeu, havia seguido ele até o final.

Naruto ainda sorria sobre um incidente durante uma luta de treino, que fez com que Sakura e Sasuke se esbarrassem de frente e ficassem extremamente corados depois disso, quando se deu conta que o destino dos amigos estava enfim selado, era só uma questão de tempo, ou talvez de um cupido, ele teria que pensar nisso.

Não estava chateado, fazia tempo que ele não era mais apaixonado por Sakura, e estava feliz por ela estar feliz. O coração do Uzumaki estava tomado por outra garota, uma que ele nunca prestou atenção, uma que ele sempre achou estranha, uma que tinha lindos olhos perolados... uma que estava bem na sua frente agora mesmo... espera, eu disse bem na frente? Eu quis dizer tão na frente que ele colidiu com ela.

- Ai, ai, ai! - Ele resmungou esfregando as costelas.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun - Disse Hinata se levantando rapidamente.

- Eu que peço desculpas Hinata - Exclamou o garoto ao perceber o que havia acontecido - Eu não te vi... estava distraído - Disse corando ao lembrar sobre o motivo da distração.

- Percebi... eu gritei seu nome para você parar, mas acho que não me percebeu - Falou a Hyuuga com um leve tom magoado na voz, ela realmente achava que ele não reparava nela, nem mesmo quando ela estava na frente dele.

- Gomen - Desculpou-se ao um pouco confuso pelo tom de mágoa da garota - Eu estava indo ao Ichiraku almoçar, você gostaria de vir comigo Hinata-chan?

- An... eu não posso, preciso voltar para casa e preparar o almoço do meu pai. - Disse a garota pesarosa e um pouco corada pelo convite.

- Nesse caso... eu vou indo... Até logo Hinata-chan, se cuide - Naruto se afastou levemente decepcionado por ela não poder ir com ele.

Hinata estava irritada, justo hoje ela tinha que se oferecer para fazer o almoço no lugar de Hanabi para que a mesma pudesse almoçar com as amigas. Então uma ideia ocorreu a Hyuuga e antes que ela perdesse a coragem correu atrás de Naruto que já estava quase na porta do Ichiraku.

- Naruto-kun! - Parou corando ao quase esbarrar em Naruto de novo - Gostaria de almoçar em minha casa? Eu... é... você disse que não almoçou, se quiser vir... - Concluiu deixando as palavras no ar enquanto fitava o chão. Mesmo com dezoito anos ainda mantinha-se tímida perto de Naruto.

- Claro Hinata-chan! - Disse naruto sorrindo, parecia que seus sonhos viraram realidade... até que... - Mas... e seu pai?

- An.. acho que ele não vai se incomodar .

- Então, eu aceito. - Concluiu incerto.

(...)

Com essas palavras eles caminharam até a entrada do clã Hyuuga praticamente em silêncio, eles se perguntaram coisas cotidianas que rapidamente foram respondidas e nada mais disseram...

Ao chegar na casa de Hinata eles entraram e Naruto esbarrou em um homem que estava abaixado tentando pegar alguma coisa que saiu rolando pelo chão.

Com o esbarrão Naruto foi ao chão passando por cima do homem que foi jogado ainda mais para baixo.

Naruto estava prestes a perguntar quem era o idiota que ficava de quatro na porta de uma casa até que fitou os olhos severos de ninguém menos que o dono dela e grande líder do clã.

- Gomen Hiashi-sama, gomen, gomen...! - Naruto não parava de se desculpar, ele com certeza começou aquele almoço do jeito errado.

- Naruto-kun, não tem problema - Disse o homem se levantando um pouco irritado e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado por ser pego naquela situação - O que te traz aqui rapaz?

Naruto engoliu em seco e antes que pudesse responder Hinata o salvou de mais um problema.

- Eu convidei Naruto para almoçar conosco pai. - Disse a garota se colocando na frente de Hiashi sem olhar diretamente nos olhos dele - Nós nos esbarramos na rua e ele me disse que estava indo almoçar, pois estava com fome... e... eu ch-chamei ele para comer conosco.

- Entendo - Disse Hiashi olhando divertido para a filha envergonhada e o rapaz desconcertado a sua frente. - Eu poderia dizer que é um prazer tê-lo conosco para o almoço Naruto, mas infelizmente com alguns membros do clã Yamanaka para tratar sobre os negócios de uma nova aliança de clãs.

- A sim, seria sobre os dois gennin pertencentes a esses clãs que agora se encontram no time Kakashi Hiashi-sama? - Perguntou Naruto cordialmente mostrando seu lado profissional para Hiashi e deixando uma Hinata de boca aberta impressionada.

- Sim, sim. Vejo que já anda exercendo parte da função de um hokage Naruto-kun! - Diz Hiashi rindo e fazendo uma nota mental de que teria que dar alguns pontos para o grande amor de sua filha. - Bom, então irei, mas tenho certeza de que Hinata irá deixá-lo a é logo.

Logo Hinata e Naruto estão sozinhos na entrada da casa fitando um ao outro extremamente corados e um tanto aliviados por não terem que almoçar na presença de Hiashi hoje.

- Eu... vou preparar a comida. Sente-se Naruto-kun - Convidou Hinata fazendo movimentos mecânicos para não ficar parada encarando o Uzumaki.

- Ah! - Claro - Disse Naruto saindo de seu estado de transe - Não!

Vendo que Hinata se assustou ele completou:

- Quero dizer, não seria educado deixá-la ir trabalhar enquanto fico sentado, deixe-me ajudá-la. - Ele disse chegando mais perto da Hyuuga. - Isso não é um pedido, então não aceito um não.

Hinata estava irritada com ela mesma, achou que tinha controlado seu excesso de timidez, mas pelo visto isso não aconteceu. Estava extremamente vermelha com a proximidade de Naruto e com dificuldades de formar uma frase para responder. Dessa forma apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e se dirigiu a cozinha seguida pelo rapaz.

Após um momento de reflexão Hinata decide fazer algo que agradaria Naruto.

- Que tal se eu preparar um rámen Naruto-kun?

- Jura Hina-chan?! - Exclamou o shinobi animado - Você sabe fazer rámen?

- Ha-hai. Um momento

Hinata se dirigiu aos armários (Pensando animadamente "desde quando ele me chama de Hina-chan?") e logo a mesa estava lotada de ingredientes frescos.

- No quê posso ajudar? - Perguntou Naruto

- Poderia cortar os legumes?

- Ok!

Enquanto Naruto picava os legumes com uma habilidade inimaginável e Hinata cozinhava outros ingredientes enquanto fritava alguns pedaços de porco a kunoichi não podia deixar de notar que eles pareciam um casal preparando a comida. A garota corou com seus próprios pensamentos e não percebeu Naruto chegando por trás e colocando uma mão na sua cintura enquanto passava o rosto por cima do ombro dela.

- Não acha que tem algo queimando Hina-cha? - O shinobi pergunta enquanto fareja o ar acima da frigideira.

- Ah! Kami-sama! - Hinata pula assustada tanto com Naruto, tanto com o porco queimando.

Rapidamente ela tira a frigideira de cima do fogão passando pelo braço de Naruto que segura um grito de dor.

- Gomen Naruto-kun!

- Tudo bem...

- Eu vou buscar algo que vai ajudar. - Hinata saiu correndo para o corredor deixando Naruto sozinho e queimado na cozinha.

"Ela é tão desastrada quanto eu..." Pensava Naruto rindo enquanto aliava a dor da queimadura em baixo da torneira. Após os acontecimentos com Pain no dia da destruição de Konoha, Naruto teve certeza dos sentimentos de Hinata, embora ele não tivesse dos dele. Na verdade, ele achava que tinha, mas percebeu que estava enganado. Depois de ter lutado ao lado de Hinata na guerra ninja ele não conseguia mais dormir sem pensar nela, e muitas vezes sonhava com os lábios dela sussurando seu nome da maneira meiga como ela sempre fazia.

Sim, ele sabia, a queimadura fora culpa dele mesmo, ele não suportou ver Hinata tão serena perto do fogão e aproveitou para sentir como era tocar na Hyuuga e sentir seu cheiro. Claro que logo depois ele sentiu o cheiro de queimado e acabou destruindo o clima dos seus pensamentos.

Perdido em pensamentos Naruto não percebeu a kunoichi voltar com um pote pequeno com uma pomada nas mãos.

- Natuo-kun, eu trouxe remédio, vai ajudar - Disse chamando a atenção de Naruto.

- Oh, obrigado Hinata-chan. Essa é a mesma pomada que você me deu no dia do exame Chunnin quando éramos pequenos?

- Hai. - Respondeu a garota corando por ele se lembrar disso - Receita da minha mãe.

Hinata colocou um pouco de pomada sobre os dedos e espalhou-a levemente sobre o antebraço do rapaz que se encolhia com o toque.

Logo uma sensação refrescante atingiu o shinobi e ele relaxou, sentindo os leves dedos de Hinata fazendo pequenos círculos em sua pele.

Ele olhou para garota a sua frente e logo ela prendeu seu olhar, não conseguia desviar os olhos das orbes peroladas que o fitavam tão intensamente.

Hinata desviou seus olhos para a queimadura liberando Naruto de seu olhar. Dessa forma ele pode descer até a boca da kunoichi que estava entreaberta e muito rosada chegando até a ficar com um tom avermelhado.

- Hinata-cha, o que houve com sua boca?- Perguntou ainda observando a boca dela hipnotizado.

- Ah... eu bati na porta do quarto, não estava olhando por onde andava e acabei batendo a...

Ela foi interrompida quando as mãos do rapaz se levantaram indo de encontro aos braços dela. Ele afagou os braços dela carinhosamente provocando-lhe arrepios que fizeram-na derrubar o pote com a pomada.

- Arigatou Hinata-chan... - sussurou ele perto do ouvido dela - Por cuidar de mim, permita-me cuidar de você agora...

Ela não teve tempo de ficar corada; rápida, mas carinhosamente, ele desceu a boca dele até a dela selando seus lábios. Uma, duas, três, várias vezes. Sempre leve e cuidadoso, então soprou a boca dela como se estivesse soprando um machucado .

- Está melhor? - Ele perguntou sem interromper a sequência de pequenos beijos.

- Ha-hai...

Desistindo de tentar se controlar a Hyuuga se entregou aos braços dele de vez fazendo-o perceber que podia aprofundar o beijo. Logo suas línguas estavam em movimento, em uma série de caricias.

Ele a puxava contra si, destruindo a distância entre os dois, as mãos dela brincavam nos cabelos espetados dele e ambos estavam se entregando a uma paixão antes desconhecida.

- Aishiteru Naruto-kun.

- Aishiteru Hinata-chan.

Com essas palavras trocadas ,Hinata entorpecida pela sensação, puxa Naruto em direção ao corredor, dirigindo-o até seu quarto, mas antes Naruto interrompe o beijo e volta rapidamente para desligar o fogo que ainda estava aceso. Com um sorriso maroto ele retorna para os braços de sua amada e logo eles estão no quarto dela, as roupas deixando os corpos a cada momento... e em pouco tempo, eles estão se amando.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, como eu disse essa foi a minha primeira sobre Naruto, mas vou fazer mais, mandem suas opiniões para que eu possa dar o meu melhor para corrigir minhas faltas nas próximas. Ja ne minna o/**


End file.
